The present invention relates to a seat locking device, particularly relates to a technique in which a striker fixed to a vehicle body enters an entrance concave portion of a catching means provided in a seat so that the seat is fastened to the vehicle body.
Generally, the state of a seat provided in a vehicle is changed depending on the intended use of an loading space of vehicle. For example, the seat takes a state where an occupant can sit on the seat, or takes a folded state where the loading space of vehicle is usable in various ways. Hence, a seat locking device is used for detachably fixing a seat cushion or a seat back to the vehicle body.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-063850 discloses a previously-proposed seat locking device. In this technique, each of a striker entrance groove 11a of an inner plate 11 and a striker entrance groove 12a of an outer plate 12 is set to have a large width dimension in order to absorb variations in entrance positions of a striker 25 in a groove-width direction when the striker 25 enters the striker entrance grooves. The striker 25 is sandwiched between a lateral surface (lower surface in drawings) of a striker holding groove 13d of a hook 13 and a lower surface (in the drawings) of a first damper 21 under a locked state so that a wobbling move of the striker 25 in the striker holding groove 13d is prevented. Moreover, a second damper 22 is provided for relieving an impact by becoming in contact with a spring hanging portion 13f formed in an upper portion of the hook 13 if a large load occurs in a direction that pushes the striker 25 deeply into the striker entrance groove 11a and the striker entrance groove 12a. 